War Journal: Adam Sakamoto,Commander of the 73rd Joint Fighter Wing
by Lt.James lugnerische
Summary: This story details the history leading from and to My Strike Witches Warlock OC, Adam Sakamoto, as well as the current challenges he faces in combat later on within the story, This is my first Fan Fiction, Not sure how much I will update this, but I certainly will try. (currently rated M, not for current themes, but for things that may happen later concerning combat and the like.)


(This is my first Fan Fiction, using Elements of Strike Witches, and Role plays I have done with good friends of mine,the first chapter will also contain spoilers from episode 12,second season of strike witches, hope you all enjoy this tale, the first few chapters are mainly going to detail the altered history of Sakamoto Mio,her daughter, and than leading up to my OC, Adam Sakamoto, Mio's Grandson. (the history chapters are in 3rd person, when it comes to Adam speaking, either in an intro, explanation in history chapters, or his own speech in the later chapters (his speech will mainly be in Italics, bold,or may not be and may just be normal, I have yet to decide, I'll explain more when I get to it, and for this first chapter, what he is explaining in the intro is in Italics., as will other character thoughts, the date next to the chapter name is when the chapter begins, some chapters will have a date stamp, and some will not.)

_This is a telling of my life, of all that has happened, both good and bad, for I, the Crimson Wolf of Liberion, Major Adam Sakamoto, Commander of the 73rd Joint Fighter Wing._

_This book is also, on a somber note,dedicated to my grandmother,the Neruoi War Era Veteran, Mio Sakamoto, and my own mother, named after her mother, the Vietnam era witch, for my mother,her battles were against other humans, not the Neruoi, but you know,my grandmother,she was always right on something, 'There is nothing a Witch can't do!' she would always say, and she was right, when your mind is set to something, there is nothing a witch, or warlock, can not do._

_To also Clarify, It may be a bit,dated information, going though the history of my grandmother, my mother, and what history of myself I remember,it may very well be covered under national security, however, I have been witnessed by the public before,so I suppose the news is out,that while yes, I do possess a Core, I am half Neruoi, even so I do not harbor a hatred for Humanity, or other Neruoi, for I am one and the same, Human, Neruoi, each side in harmony within one body, now, on to the history, starting with my grandmother._

-  
\- Chapter 1 'The Fuso Sky Samurai, Mio Sakamoto - Date- July,1945

"Not yet!,This insist over yet!, This battle is not Finished, and Neither am I!" The witch known as Sakamoto Mio yelled out, letting her grasp fall from her friend,Minna, whom was helping her maintain her place in the air, the black haired Fuso witch sped on a course towards the Neroufied form of the Great Fuso super battleship, Yamato.

"I will board the Yamato, and restart her magic Dynamo with my own magic,It's the only chance we have!" she cried out while on a course towards the vessel, suspended in the air, bow crushed against the armor plating of the Venezia Neruoi super hive. After a short amount of time,from the second command bridge of the battleship, a bright, blue glow erupted from the windows, within the structure, the form of Mio was seen,her hands out stretched towards the main 'core' of the magic dynamo that was powering the super battleship.

"More,More!" she confidently said, feeling her energy being drained, and given into the Yamato's dynamo, yet within a moment a small look of shock crossed her face, feeling the Neruoi material that made up the floor of the second bridge, spread and begin to 'infect',if you will, the bottom of her striker units,slowly spreading up said units, however, unknown to her, while she was giving her magical energy to the Neroified vessel, it was, unknown to Mio, giving its own energy right back to her.

"I see, so even you are depending on me now, ok, Let's go, Yamato!" she cried out loudly, the energy charge on the meter was up towards 80%, and within the span of a few more moments, it had reached 100%.

"Fire!" the lone witch within the bridge yelled out, the 6 forward facing 18.1 inch naval rifles of the neruoified battleship Yamato unleashed their destructive fury, point blank, in the green 'under armor' of the super hive, seeming to shatter it within a hit, white smoke covering the entire area, obscuring the Yamato and the witch within.

Yet when it began to clear...the Yamato was not as she once was, still Neroified, bow trapped within a massive Neruoi core, and above the trapped Yamato, hanging by her arms and legs, sealed behind her into the core, was Mio Sakamato, below within the fleet, the ships of the various nations began to open fire, ranging from the large 15 inch SK C/34 guns of the Karalslandian battleships Bismark and Tirpitz, to the small 5"/38 naval cannons of Liberion Destroyers, every naval gun in the fleet was pouring every ounce of firepower at that large glowing core, yet for some reason, no damage was inflicted from the first, or any salvo for that matter, upon inspection, many within the fleet noticed what appeared to be..shields, Fuso shields for that matter, as it became clear to the others, many of the vessels halted there attacks, moving to begin to retreat from the battle, as there weapons would be of no use, as long as that Neruoi core had access to Mio's magic, nothing would help, save for the determination of the young Fuso witch, Miyafuji Yoshika, her sights set upon the magical blade embedded within the deck of the Yamato.

"Leave me Miyafuji, its hopeless with the Neruoi using my magic!" Mio yelled towards her subordinate while still partially trapped within the core, Yoshika shaking her head quickly "No!, I will not leave you like this, it can still be won, after all like you've always told me, there is nothing a witch can't do!" she yelled in reply, moving to quickly deploy her shield against an incoming beam, before quickly banking down to the right to avoid another flurry of the crimson beams.

Flying though the storm of beam fire, unleashed by the many Neruoi drones within the area, she neared the Yamato, her Type-99-2 cannon, sleeved to 13.2mm, upon the rifle running out of ammunition, she flung it from her reach, quickly maneuvering to grip the magical blade, Repumaruu imbedded into the metal deck of the Yamato, the young Fuso witch took hold of the blade, pouring power into her striker units, even as she did, the blade didn't move, yet after a few more moments, she was able to purge the Neruoi 'infection' of the blade, returning it to its pristine state, and was able to pull it from the deck at that moment, Yoshika letting out panting, tired breaths as she looked at the magical blade within her hands, a soft cobalt glow coating it, said blade beginning to feed off of her magic.

With a shutter from the energy drain, Yoshika flew higher and higher into the clouds, aiming downwards, and with a grasp on the blade, she poured power into her striker units, the N1J Shiden-Kai strikers of her rocketed her down towards the large Neruoi,the moment Repumaruu connected, it dug into the core, causing it to detonate into a flurry of white shards, obscuring the area for a moment, though once it began to clear, 2 figures could be seen falling though the sky, Mio was free now of the Neruoi core's hold on her arms and legs, and for Yoshika, her use of the Shin-Repuzen had drained her magical energy.

Both girls fell down though the air, Mio flashing a soft smile at her subordinate as she said "Yoshika, you know that Repumaruu drained you of your energy, and that at this moment neither of us can fly." she softly said, watching the girl in front of her, "Its Ok, Sakamoto-san." Yoshika had said in reply with a kind, happy smile "Even if I lost my energy, I still was able to protect everyone." as both Witches smiled for a moment, the others of the 501st quickly moving to catch them, down below Repumaru splashed down into the ocean,possibly gone?

With that, the Neruoi core over Veneiza was destroyed, the 501st was disbanded for now, as they had done there duty, leaving many of the witches to return to there home country's, each to there homelands, the two Fuso witches, Miyafuji Yoshika, and Sakamoto Mio, had returned to the island nation of Fuso, Yoshika, in the time after returning, had went to work at her family's clinic, beginning a very successful medical practice.

However, for Mio, there was little for her to return too, sure, she remained in contact with Mina and the other witches, in her life she truly only focused on combat, so upon returning to Fuso, she decided to take to training new witches at the academy, also opening a side Dojo on her spare time, taking what time she did have to train others in the way of the blade, just as she herself were trained by her mentor, through the time she spent training others, honing there skills, and hers as well, a young man, a Liberion flight officer turned mechanic, visiting Fuso on leave, James Wade was his name, happened to catch the 'samurai' Witch's eye, for her, the sight of that person at the exact moment, quenched the combative flames of her warrior soul,after all, every warrior, no matter who, must one day set down there blade, for Mio, that day would only be when she died, or fell in love, and for the second option, that was this day.

Upon closing up for the day, the Fuso witch quickly swung the Bokken she was holding into a training dummy, a final strike for the day, upon finishing and wiping sweat from her brow, she had thought to herself _'This feeling I am having, it can not be love, a warrior doesn't have time for such small things' _and yet, she felt a conversation could not hurt,yet, a bit to proud to let herself make the first move into a conversation, she spent a short while alone, placing her Bokken back upon its rack, and grabbing a broom to sweep up the floor of the Dojo, mainly in a small attempt to keep herself busy, and not thinking on the man she had noticed, her subtle urge to speak with him began to naw away at her will, bit by bit, till a calm voice caught her by surprise.

"Excuse me, miss, is this place still open?" A figure in the doorway questioned, Mio's form letting off a surprised twitch, quickly turning around, taking in the view of the man she had seen earlier, said man was at the moment was adjusting his flight cap on his head, a smile gracing his face as Mio coughed into her hand, getting 'back together' as she spoke "I was just about to close, but was it is you need?" As the man took a gaze around as he spoke "sorry to intrude than miss, I've just been a bit fascinated by Fuso culture and the like, so I thought I would take a look at a Dojo, I think its called, that was in the area I'm staying in, you see, My name is James Wade, yea I know, doesn't sound great,but its my name." ending with a soft chuckle, before speaking again " I'm from the Liberion 8th Air force's maintenance division, used to be a fighter pilot, but well, fighters don't do so well against Neruoi, I had a tendency to work on my own aircraft, so with a recommendation from my commander, I was transferred to help with the maintenance of striker units, and I managed to get leave from one of the bases in the area, so I thought I would look around."

The man had explained in a calm tone while watching her, his eyes taking in the view of her form from the light from the open door as he softly  
said "You are...Mio Sakamoto, veteran of the battle of Fuso sea and the Second Neruoi War, Its an honor,mam." with a slight haphazard bow, not used to doing such a gesture, which with the poise of a rock, concerning how he did so, earned him a heart-felt laugh from Mio, not in jest, but in amusement,at the man's effort to greet her, her laugh soon ending a few moments later, a small smile tugging at her lips as she spoke up.

"Its perfectly fine, James, is it?" she asked as the man, whom appeared about, say 21 or so, adjusted his flight cap on top of his head in slight embarrassment "Y-Yes, it is." he said in a soft tone, shaking his head once to knock the embarrassed look from his face as Mio waved him in, speaking up once more "Come in than, shut the door if you will, so what is it you wish to know?" she asked as James took to standing up a bit straighter and replied "well Miss, if you would have me, I'd. well, I'd like to be trained to use a sword, I've always been interested but its not a skill you can really easily learn over in good old Liberion." with a gesture of his thumb soft of in a 'that way' fashion as Mio let out another soft laugh.

"Its mostly new witches I train, but I suppose I can teach you a thing or two boy, if you wish to get started now, get a Bokken over there." she said, pointing to a rack of training swords, James's eyes trailed the woman's point, as he walked over, taking one of the wooden training swords up into his grasp and assuming a stance he had seen in an old Fuso Samurai movie, letting out a small 'Hai' upon assuming the stance...which earned another joyful laugh from Mio.

"You use a stance like that and get into a fight, your going to get many broken bones, or worse, where did you see something like that?" she asked, the man reaching back to scratch at the back of his head in embarrassment "Ah..well, an old movie, um, Sakamoto-san?, if that is correct?" and with that, Mio let out another amused laugh, _'This guy just kept getting better'_, she had thought.

"Yes, you may call me Sakamoto-san than, however, movies are nothing for a training aid, let me show you." She replied, walking towards him, gently taking hold of his hands, moving to position them correctly, as well as using a gentle push on his back and legs to properly orient his body for a sword based combat stance.

Within a span of a few hours, the sounds of crashing wooden blades was heard from the Dojo, yes, a standard sound to hear from the area, but at this time it was not, it was getting late into the evening, both figures within, male and female, panted in exhaustion, Mio from her happiness of training, James from well, his attempt, and failures, to match Mio's moves in combat, he said earlier he asked for her to not hold back, and she didn't, over his arms, legs and chest were small bruises from the toned down hits of Mio's bokken, the man panting and wincing in slight pain from the hits he had received, he knew its was something he would feel in the morning, but training like this, learning, it made the man happy,plus the fact, to him, Mio wasn't that bad looking, sure he felt he didn't really need to think that, but hey, can't blame a guy can ya?

For about 3 months or so after the initial meeting, 2 days a week for 2 months James would come to visit Mio at the Dojo, the young man's training was progressing well, though the learning of blade combat was not the only thing that drove him to come visit and train with the Ex-Witch each day, he didn't want to admit it, but he felt a strange warmth in his chest, even while in the middle of dodging blows Mio swung at him, if he was feeling like this, he wondered what she may have been feeling, unknown to him, said ex-witch had been crushing down such feelings, she was too strong and this feeling..love, was it something she didn't need...or was it finally time for this warrior to hang away her blade?

For one day, it was getting later in the day, a slight chill in the air, even for Fuso, from the October weather due to it being later in the month, a cup of hot green tea within the hand of Mio, and the hand of James as the two quietly exited the Dojo, quietly walking down a path towards where Mio's home was, there breath steaming the slightly colder air, made warmer from the fresh brewed green tea as they walked, upon reaching Mio's home they sat at the entrance, discussing the day's activities, as well as the training session from earlier, Mio sipping down the last of the tea in her cup before sitting it down next to her, letting out a soft breath into the cold air.

She softly spoke, trying to keep it under her breath "I hate this.." her voice gently said, James blinking once, twice, as he looked over at his...friend. As he spoke up "hate, hate what?, the tea?, I thought I made it better this time." he explained as she shook her head, clenching her fists as she spoke up "You...I hate you..", He was about to speak, but before he could, Mio looked up at him, her brown eyes holding back a slight bit of emotionally charged tears.

"Because your making me feel something I wanted to never feel again, weak..you make me feel weak..like I want to lay down my sword, I'm a warrior, but this feeling I'm getting, I was a proud witch, even when I used all my magic I did all I could to remain strong, one of the eleven of my squad,but now,I'm beside myself in all this, my life, I was meant to fight, it was all I had,I don't know this feeling..." she softly said.

The man looking over as he softly spoke up "But now..you, you feel like you need something more to that dream, that what your life once was, to be complete, right?" he asked, Mio quietly watching, tears threatening to leak from her eyes, her head softly moving into a small nodding motion as she moved to lean up, and in a moment of weakness, her lips met his under the Fuso moonlight.

Within two months the two had began to get closer, both though visiting, training, and just general talking, even though her Magic was gone, Mio would perform the same training schedule, the same she had done when her magic was still with her, she took to preforming the same jogging, the same sword maneuvers, the same push ups, she would do what she could to stay in shape and combat ready, getting up early at the crack of dawn, at times other witches she was training would wake up just to join with her, or at times if he was up, James would join.

Upon one day of her and him going out to train, they had gotten quite close, speaking on more...caring terms, since they both confessed the feelings they each had to one another, the training had went as normal as it had, till one day the feeling within Mio's chest swelled, her emotions getting the best of her,a growl sounding in the pit of her throat as she moved, pressing James against a tree, the man looking in shock as her eyes met his, and two simple words escaped her mouth "Marry me."

"E-Excuse me?" he asked, trying to make sure he heard her right, Mio's hands pressed harder against his chest, in essence pushing him against the tree more, as she repeated herself in a calm, but slightly colder tone "I said...Marry me." Her brown eyes never leaving the man's soft blue ones, his cap falling from his head, exposing his dark blonde hair to the sky, his only option after thinking it over for a few moments, was a nod, The Ex-Witch in front of him, a smile gracing the warriors face, leaned in, her lips meeting his once again, and at that moment in the forest, it was just the two of them.

Within one month, the date of the wedding was set, Mio, dressed in a black Kimono quietly walked and entered a shine near her home, said to be home to a Kami that offered protection of warriors living within, she felt this may be a good place for her marriage to take place, James, more in tune to a western style of wedding, was wearing a nice, clean cut tuxedo as he entered the shrine, before them was the Shrine Master of the shrine she had chosen, a marriage certificate, and 2 silver rings.

An hour passed for the two, in attendance to the wedding ceremony were a majority of the members of the 501st Strike Witches, Miyafuji Yoshika, Minna-Dietlinde Wickle, Lynne Bishop arrived slightly late due to her flight, Perrine Clostermann did not show, she said it was due to timing differences, but the reason as mainly known to the girls within the squadron, aside from her the other witches did show, and said ceremony went off without an issue, when the hour was over, the 2, the Fuso Ex-Witch, and Liberion man, were one.

Though it may seem a bit odd, but aside from the marriage, nothing major truly happened for the pair,James had gotten to be placed in a permanent position in Fuso, to be at the side of his wife and to help her in her training, 3 years had passed from the Marriage, James was busy helping out at one of the near-by Liberion bases, Mio on the other hand was training her class of 6 witches. She had reared back to preform a swing with her Bokken, but winced, feeling a slight pain in her abdomen, a twitch of her eye in pain, a small shortness of breath hitting her, causing her to feel sick to the pit of her stomach, and at that moment,her bokken slipped from her hand and clattered to the ground.

"Are you ok, Sensei?" one of the younger witches, Shiori Tanaka, quickly asked her teacher, noticing the look of pain the woman had,Mio had taken a quick breath and nodded "yes, I'll be fine, just had a small wave of Illness hit me, please, continue your training" upon looking to the young witch, she softly spoke up "Shiori, lead the others, I will be back in a short while.", The older Fuso witch grabbing her light jacket from the wall and placing it around her shoulders, going for the door with a look back, watching one of her best students leading the others in the day's movements.

A soft knock at the door caught the attention of Yoshika, whom at the moment was gently placing a small splint on the leg on a tiny bird that had been injured, once done she looked over and with a soft call of "come in", she went to look towards the door, watching the door open, and her old commander entered her clinic, a slightly pained look on her face, removing and hanging her jacket she quietly walked over and took a seat at one of tables, A soft smile gracing Yoshika's face as she walked over, though quickly noticing the pained look on Mio's face, she softly asked "what seems to be wrong, Sakamoto-san?" in a concerned tone towards the woman.

Mio shook her head once, softly speaking up "Its nothing major, Miyafuji, just my lower body just hurt earlier, I'm not sure if I have ever felt this odd." looking down slightly towards the ground with a soft sigh.

Yoshika gave a soft nod in reply, "Well, let me take a look and see what I can find, Ok?" With the time she spent within Fuso, her magic had began to return, so with it, her Mina Shiba ears appeared on the top of her head, a soft blue glow surrounding the younger witch, her hands gently held over Mio's body, going from her head down to her chest, nothing seems out of the ordinary, but when she reached Mio's lower stomach area, she felt the tiniest of pulses of magical energy through her healing magic, her eyes widening in shock, her mother having explained to her before what that could mean when she was starting her medical practice, as she gently pulled her hands away and softly looked up, speaking in a surprised,but calm tone.

"S-Sakamoto-san, Y-your..Pregnant!?"

(for the unknowing, a Bokken is a Japanese wooden training sword)

(Well, there it is, my first story chapter, I may have gotten a few things wrong, if so, feed back is appreciated, let me know what you all think, and have a good day.)


End file.
